Dating Brothers
by nightmarestarr
Summary: You get asked out by two Italians and say yes to both. One problem, they're brothers!
1. Chapter 1

**Dating Brothers**

"You have a date too? Ve~ who is it, Lovino?" Feliciano asked his brother, excitedly. Lovino glared at his younger brother. "None of your business, idiota!" he yelled, crossing his arms. Feliciano frowned slightly. "Well, do you wanna know who _my _date is?" he continued pestering his older brother. "Not a chance." He shot back in .3 seconds. Lovino left him, and went to get ready.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Whoa, she lives in the same apartments as my date!" Feliciano told his brother. "I can see that." He told him when they stopped in front of the building. They walked inside in complete silence. "This is mine." Lovino stopped in front of one of the many doors. Feliciano opened his eyes, "Ve~ are you sure, fratello?" he asked. "What do you mean, "am I sure"? Of course I'm sure!" he yelled angrily.

"Then we have the same date!". They took a minute to compose themselves then rung the door bell. "Just a minute!" you yell, finishing your make up. You run and open the door. You're amazed at the sight; two sexy Italian men standing at your door. Both holding a bouquet of roses. You inwardly squeal as the taller one tips his hat in a "hello". The other flashes you a peace sign and a killer smile.

You jump into the younger one's arms and give him a bone-crushing hug. You pull away and give the older brother a kiss on the cheek. You let them in as they both hand you the roses. "Wait just a moment and we can leave kay?" you tell them as you go to find your purse. You meet them back in the living room, while they're glaring at each other. Lovino has a busted lip and Feliciano, a bloody nose. "Whoa! What happened to you guys?" you ask, grabbing both of their arms and lead them to the kitchen sink.

"Nothing." Lovino replies, wincing, as you dab at his bloody lip. Feliciano just looked down as you clean the blood dripping off his face. Once you're done you notice bruises forming on the boys' faces. You hold up your finger, running to your room, because you suddenly got an idea. You come back with some of your makeup. You put powder on Lovino's lip and on Feliciano's nose. "There!" you exclaim when they try to complain about the makeup. "Let's go!" you say, grabbing your purse.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of you arrive at some sort of club. But instead of the usual club attire, everyone there is clad in either dresses or suits. The music is also noticeably different, instead of hip-hop, it was fast paced Italian music. Perfect for dancing in pairs.

As soon as you step on the dance floor you feel arms wrap around your waist from behind. "[Name], dance with me?" Lovino whispered in your ear. You shakily nodded your head and turned to face him. He led you through a few, quick paced steps before you caught on. Lovino removed his hand from your waist and spun you.

You landed in Feliciano's arms and looked up into his honey colored eyes. "Ve~ Are you having fun, bella?" he asked you in his cute accent. "Of course!" you say with a cute smile. He spins you around, finally he stops, and you're incredibly dizzy. You feel a second pair of arms grab you and you turn to see who they belong to.

"L-Lovino!" you stutter out, his face extremely close to yours. He quickly kisses you, you're so shocked, your eyes get wide. The kiss ends soon enough and you turn back to Feliciano, blushing. You brush a strand of hair from your face and Feliciano grabs your wrist and kisses you softly. He pulls away, leaving you stunned and wanting more. "I n-need a drink." You tell them, heading in the direction of the bar.

They both grab your wrists, "Don't worry, we'll get you something." You go and sit at a table, waiting for them to come back. The two Italians walk towards you with dozens of drinks. "Ve~ We didn't know what you liked, so we got you a whole lot of drinks." Feliciano said sweetly. "Th-thank you." You say to them, taking a glass of, what you thought, was water. "W-what is this?" you ask after taking a sip. "Rum." Lovino answers, taking a swig of beer. Feliciano sips from his wine, "Don't you like it, bella?" You nod, but switch your glass for one containing a burgundy liquid.

The three of you finish your drinks and go back to the dance floor. You face Feliciano as he puts his arms around you. You smile as he pulls you close. Lovino wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you towards him. You yelp and look up at him, "Are you forgetting about me?" he asked with a sultry look on his face. He doesn't wait for an answer, he pulls you close, hands on your hips. He begins moving your hips, slowly, on his own.

Feliciano pouts a little, upset he's not getting any attention. So he gets close to you and presses his lips gently onto your neck. You moan, pushing back into Lovino. The brothers look at each other, silently agreeing to something. They were taking you back to their place to finish this.


End file.
